Ice Cream Turns Into I Love You
by Little-Grey
Summary: Mark has a dinner date planned but won't tell Lexie until their shifts are over. Lexie then has another idea after dinner, involving ice cream.


_Authors Note: I decided to finish this where I did as I'm going to write a sequel story to this one shot. _

Worked was tiring on them both. But Lexie wasn't on call tonight and Mark had known this for a while and planned a dinner out. "Are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?" Lexie asked Mark as they scrubbed in for one of his surgeries. "No, so I advise you to stop asking." Mark told Lexie and Lexie didn't say anything to his comment but simply rolled her eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me Lexie Grey." Mark said although he didn't mind if she rolled her hazel eyes at him.

He didn't mind it one bit. He loved those eyes of her. He loved her. Although neither of them spoken those three words to each other. Mark always felt himself saying it to her in his head but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it. But she didn't reply to his remark but just gave him a smirk. "Are you ready Dr. Grey?" He asked her as they had to be formal and professional now they were about to enter the OR. "Yes, Dr. Sloan." Lexie replied as they both entered the OR.

A few hours later they were back in the scrub room, scrubbing out. "I'll meet you in the lobby in about 20 minutes." Mark told her as they scrubbed out. "Yes." Lexie said as she finished scrubbing out. She leaned up to his face and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She left the scrub room and headed towards the locker room. As she turned the hall Sadie joined her. "Has he told you yet?" Sadie asked Lexie as the two became the intern version of Meredith and Cristina. "Nope he hasn't." Lexie said as she pushed opened the door to the locker room.

About twenty minutes later or so, Lexie was just starting to change, after having taken a shower. "What time is it Sadie?" Lexie asked Sadie, as she hadn't put her watch back on yet. "It's 7:30," Sadie told Lexie and she didn't reply but the expression on her face said it all. She was running late and he would be waiting. It was about ten more minutes later Lexie was done getting ready and was now heading to the lobby. Mark was there, already waiting for her. When Lexie got there she saw him and he couldn't help but smile. Seeing the wet strands of her hair that were left down. "Sorry I'm late." Lexie said as she approached him. "It's fine. Let's go eat." Mark said as they left the hospital.

Dinner was amazing between the two and Lexie was left in awe. Mark had it such a romantic night. "Dessert?" the waiter asked the two of them. "No thank you," Lexie quickly replied leaving Mark a little curious how fast she decided to answer the waiter's question. "I'll bring you the check," the waiter mention and Mark gave him a nod. "Let's stop to get ice cream on the way back to the hotel," Lexie told Mark, leaving Mark more confused. "Hotel, I thought we were going back to the house tonight?" Mark asked as that was their original plan they had set for. "No." Lexie said leaving Mark guessing, just as he left her guessing.

They made it back to the hotel with the ice cream in tow. She grabbed two bowls and spoons from the little kitchen he had in the hotel room. "You know you should really move out of the hotel." Lexie suggested as she made it back into the general room. She climbed in the bed the two been sharing together for months now. "Oh really, why is that?" Mark asked her as he joined her and watched her scoop the ice cream out of the container. "Because, you can live with me." Lexie said as she stopped scooping for a moment and looked up with him and smiled. "In the house with Derek and Meredith? I don't think so. I don't think they would be to thrilled about that." Mark replied, as Lexie handed him a bowl.

As they started to eat the ice cream and Lexie working on trying to get him to move out of the hotel, Mark noticed some ice cream that dripped from Lexie. "You're dripping." Mark told her and he moved to wipe it but instead he kissed her and then licked it off. Mark was left pleased after licking it off. "That was the best." He said to her and she couldn't help but smile at him. She had her spoon filled with ice cream when he had licked it off that it was dripping. "Lexie you're dripping again." Mark said as he motioned to the spoon. "I guess you will just have to lick it off." Lexie said to him. "I guess so." Mark said as the ice bowls were quickly set aside.

Clothes started to fly off. As Lexie said backwards, her head at the bottom of the head, she managed to reach down and grab something. "You can't have ice cream without some whip cream." She said handing the can to Mark. "You sure can't." Mark said as she opened the can and let it start coming out and on her. She jumped a little from the cold of the whip cream. Things were getting pretty heavy. Lexie was still getting licked and the whip cream was practically out but that didn't matter. "I…" Lexie said to say but her words trailed off as he kept her from talking. "Love…." Lexie spoke again and again her words trailed off. "You…" Lexie said part of her not realizing the words she just said. As she was too busy enjoying what he was doing to her Mark didn't realize it either.


End file.
